


Run From Me

by BuckleUp1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Carmilla, Badass EVERYONE, Badass Laura Hollis, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Vampire Hunters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUp1698/pseuds/BuckleUp1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein, a notorious badass with a past that has been known to always catch up with her. But this time she's done running. What happens when feisty Laura Hollis barrels her way into Carmilla's life? How will Carmilla cope with being in such close proximity with Laura? And will her past forever ruin her chances of love? Pretty much a badass story with fluff (and with smut ofc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow creampuffs! I hope you enjoy this story!

Carmilla checked her phone for the third time that night and... nothing. _Goddammit._

Why hadn't he text her? He was always on time. Every night, 11pm on the dot, a message containing a location would appear on Carmilla's phone and she would then be able to complete her mission. But looking at the time and seeing he was five minutes late, she began to worry.

She slowly eased out of the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping woman next to her. The woman, whose name Carmilla couldn't remember, didn't stir once when Carmilla gathered her clothes that were spread all over the bedroom floor from an hour or so ago. She quickly got changed and left the stranger's home without so much as a noise; she was good at that.

She knew that her training told her not to phone him, but he was never late and she was starting to get suspicious. But when she was met with his answer phone, her suspicions grew and she could feel herself go into hunter mode. Calm, focused and deadly.

She made her way quickly to her car, unlocking the trunk and lifting the bottom of it up to reveal an impressive amount of weaponry. There was a decent amount of guns, ranging from pistols to rifles; there was daggers, knives, swords and even a bow with arrows; all laced with silver.

Carmilla grabbed a few daggers and attached them to her thigh and waist holsters and then grabbed a pistol and a few extra cartilages of silver bullets and attached them in her shoulder holster under her black jacket. Before she moved her car in to the alleyway and locked it up, she grabbed a few throwing knives just in case.

She sighed and took a deep breath, before sprinting off. She effortlessly jumped up onto the dumpster before jumping up and grabbing hold of the fire exit ladder, pulling herself up and onto the stairs. She ran up until she came to the roof; the stars were bright but she didn't have to time to gaze at them like she wanted to. She crouched on the edge of the building to get her bearings.

Once she worked out where the emergency meeting point was, which would be where one of the members of the Board will go if something had happened, she took a running start and vaulted over the gaps between the close buildings.

She soon arrived on top of the building that was the meeting point and looked around. She quickly located the trap door that led into the abandoned building and jumped down.

She was glad that she had a skill for seeing well in the dark due to the amount of shadows everywhere that could be dangerous to unsuspecting people.

She crouched low to the ground as she walked from shadow to shadow, making sure her footsteps were silent and her breathing wasn't loud.

She froze as her ears picked up a noise in the office behind her. She focused and when she heard something clatter to the floor behind her she sprang into action, spinning around and grabbing a dagger.

A figure emerged from the shadows and as soon as she saw the familiar smirk she relaxed, putting her dagger away.

"How are you still alive when you make so much noise, Will?" Carmilla said as her younger brother walked towards her and hugged her quickly, before moving over to a table and leaning on it.

"Shut up, Kitty. And don't worry there's nobody here, I've already checked." Will said as he kicked at something on the floor with his shoe.

"Why the hell didn't you message me or answer your goddamn phone?" Carmilla asked, crossing her arms.

"You know we're not allowed to contact each other unless it's to do with an assignment and I needed to tell you something that isn't going to be picked up by the Board." Will's voice suddenly went serious and she straightened her back in response. "Look, we don't have much time. But I had to warn you..."

"Oh, just get on with it."

"Mother's found us." Will stated bluntly.

Carmilla could feel all the breath and warmth that was left in her body leave it at the mention of her.

"What?" Carmilla's voice was rushed and broken as she leant her hand on the wall to stop herself from falling over.

"Mother. She's found us. My contacts say she'll be here within a couple of weeks, a month if we're lucky." Will must've expected his sister to say or even do something but when he saw her blank, white face he carried on. "I've booked a flight for you to get the hell outta here."

That got Carmilla's attention. "I'm not running, Will."

"But-"

"No, Will. I'm done with running, I'm done with being scared." Carmilla's voice gained confidence the longer she spoke and now she was standing without the support of her hand on the wall and was looking at her brother with defiance written on her face. "And anyway, who would look after you if I was gone? We're all we got, Will."

Before Will could reply they both heard a scream coming from the alleyway below, they rushed over to a broken window and looked down. It was hard to make out but they could see a woman up against a wall, cornered by a dark figure that was moving with the grace of a predator.

"Looks like you're needed, Kitty. I'll get going because I know how you prefer to do this solo. Please think over your choice about Moth-" Will eventually realised he was talking to thin air as his sister was already gone.

_Always the hero._

* * *

 

Carmilla was perched on the fire exit, taking in everything about her surroundings - noting the exit routes, any sign of a trap etc. Content that nothing was out of place Carmilla turned her focus back to the vampire and was preparing to pounce when he was at his most vulnerable.

The figure had reached the terrified woman and with a fast and deadly lunge he latched onto her neck, earning a loud screech from the victim.

Carmilla grabbed one of the daggers, and was about to jump down and surprise the creature, when her attention was drawn to a loud war cry from the other side of the alleyway.

Carmilla felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up on end as she scowled at the intrusion.

The war cry came from three figures, all holding weapons; two of them at least six feet tall, leaving the third to look tiny.

As they ran closer, Carmilla could see that two of them were female, one with ginger hair and the other with light brown hair, both tied up in efficient pony tails. The ginger giant was carrying a large sword, the male carrying a weird looking gun and the brunette carrying a crossbow that suited her size well.

The vampire had only just realised that it was under attack and Carmilla shook her head. _Too damn focused on the prey and not of other dangers, amateur._

The vampire snarled at the three intruders and let his victim fall to the ground, blood still leaking from her neck.

The ginger charged at the vampire and he easily sidestepped her and threw her against the brick wall. _Great start._

The male aimed the weird looking gun and fired at the vampire. It hit the vampire square in the chest and he looked down and... nothing happened.

The vampire smiled smugly but as he was about to start walking towards the man he started convulsing. _Oh so it's a stun gun._  

The electric shock didn't last long, but it was enough time for the ginger to get her breath back and join the fight again, she charged and managed to cut the vampire on the arm resulting in a screech of pain as his arm began to burn. _At least they know about silver._

Carmilla watched as the tiny female knelt down on one knee and aimed down the sights. She fired as the vampire was distracted by dodging the ginger's attacks. Yet, the vampire was still on high alert and Carmilla watched as the arrow that was aimed straight for his heart was caught by his hand and snapped in half.

The tall male was preoccupied with reloading the stun gun and the vampire seemed to sense his vulnerability so with a punch to the ginger's stomach, sending her flying yet again, the vampire charged. The male lifted the gun up and pressed the trigger and...

"Shit! Guys, I think it's broke!" The male yelled, chucking the gun on the ground and fumbling in his jacket for another weapon.

The tiny woman threw her crossbow to the side and unsheathed the sword on her back whilst sprinting towards the vampire, she jumped up and sliced the vampire's back open, Carmilla smirked, impressed as she heard the screech of the vampire.

He spun around, snarling, fangs on show and grabbed the girl by her throat and lifted her off the ground. The male charged at the vampire but a forceful kick to the chest sent him flying into some dumpsters.

Carmilla sighed. If they hadn't of interrupted, _I would've killed this vampire in half the time and without any of this noise or mess._

She sighed and jumped down, landing gracefully with one hand on the ground and the other hand holding her dagger. She whistled loudly and smirked as both the vampire and the woman turned to look at her in surprise. "Now, now. I've let you play your games, but play time is over." Carmilla teased as she prowled around the two.

The vampire snarled and threw the girl on the ground, Carmilla watched as the two giants ran over to check if she was okay. Carmilla glanced over quickly to make sure she wasn't hurt - not like she cared, it was just her job.

The three intruders watched the vampire and the stranger walk around each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Who are you?!" The vampire growled, eyes glowing in anger.

"Oh come on, you must've heard things about me?" Carmilla drawled, confidence dripping from her voice. The vampire took a few seconds to think and Carmilla could see the moment when he realised.

"Karnstein?!" He choked, hesitating in his step. His confidence faltering.

"That's right, seems like you do actually have a brain cell up there. So are you going to make this easy for you or hard?" Carmilla was playing with him, she knew he would try and run after hearing her name. The name had a reputation among the vampires and she was proud of that because it was of her and Will's doing. They had made a name for themselves, separate to the reputation that their mother bestowed upon them.

The vampire stood stock still as he assessed his surroundings to see if there was any ways of escape.

There wasn't.

And he figured that out quickly, as without warning he suddenly charged at Carmilla, baring his fangs and jumping high. Carmilla growled in reply and as he dived at her she easily dodged to the side, forcing him to fly into the trashcans.

Carmilla looked over to see the three amateur hunters watching the scene in front of them and she shook her head at their lack of intelligence for not escaping while they still could.

She turned her focus back onto the threat at hand just in time to dodge another attack from the vampire. She could see the anger and frustration behind his eyes. _Good, he'll start making more mistakes._

They stared each other down until he moved and they collided.

The three hunters watched as the vampire and the stranger fought, it was almost beautiful in the way they both moved, if it wasn't for the blood and the violence that is.

Carmilla jumped back from the brawl and as the vampire wiped blood from his face she spun around and landed a kick to his face, sending him spinning as he flew backwards. Carmilla quickly turned to the three hunters.

"Get out of here! I'll deal with him." She yelled before she got thrown into the brick wall by the vampire.

She fell to the ground and with a grunt she picked herself up just in time to see that the male hunter had carried the unconscious victim and put her in a van that had just turned up. She couldn't see the other two hunters or the vampire, so she painfully rolled over just in time to see the vampire knock out the ginger woman and grab the brunette, quickly sinking his teeth in her neck.

SHIT!

Carmilla jumped up, ignoring the pain in her side and grabbed a throwing knife from her jacket. She ran forward and threw the knife, it flew through the air and embedded itself in the vampire's neck.

The vampire let go of the brunette with a guttural screech of pain and took a few steps back, blood shooting from his neck. The brunette fell to the ground holding her neck and Carmilla growled as she grabbed another throwing knife and marched over to the vampire who was now on the floor, trying to crawl away from Carmilla and towards the sword of the ginger female, who was awakening a few metres away.

Carmilla threw the knife as the vampire was about to grasp the sword and it cut straight through his hand and another scream erupted into the night.

Carmilla could sense all the hunters watch the scene in front of them with a mix of horror and awe as Carmilla closed the gap between herself and the vampire who turned to look at her with a face full of terror and rage. Carmilla reached inside her jacket and pulled out her gun, checking to see that the bullets were all in there before reaching the vampire. She towered over him and aimed the gun at his heart.

"Aliquod ultimum tantum flagitii commiserint?" (Any last words?) Carmilla spoke in Latin.

"Go to hell!" The vampire spat.

Carmilla fired the gun.

And then silence followed.

"I'm already in hell." Carmilla replied. Carmilla stood over the body for a few seconds before reaching inside her pocket for her phone. She sent a quick text stating the location of the body for the cleanup crew to deal with. She turned around to see the hunters staring at her in shock.

That was until the brunette started convulsing.

The two giants rushed towards her and knelt down, trying to help.

"Get out of my way, you idiots!" Carmilla sharply yelled, resulting in the male hunter to jump back to give her room, but the ginger female didn't seem to get the message.

"I said move!"

"Yeah well I don't know you and frankly I don't like you." The ginger stood up and stared Carmilla down.

"I don't give a shit if you like me, but if you want your friend to live I suggest you do as I say." Carmilla's voice was every bit as threatening as she wanted it to be and seemed to work as the male spoke up.

"Danny, she saved our lives." The male spoke up.

"Kirsch I swear..." Even though the ginger - Danny - sent a death glare in Kirsch's direction, she seemed to get the message as she moved to the side to let Carmilla through. Carmilla eyed her before kneeling down beside the girl who had stopped convulsing and was now lying still. Carmilla reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a vial of red liquid.

"What the hell is that?!" Danny yelled nervously from behind Carmilla.

"Blood." Carmilla bluntly stated. _Wasn't it obvious?_

"Yeah I knew that but why do you need it?"

_I am surrounded by idiots._

Carmilla was in the process of tipping the vial slowly into the unconscious woman's mouth when she replied.

"It will slow down the transition."

"Transition?" Kirsch asked nervously.

"Wait? She's turning into a vampire?" Danny's voice broke.

Carmilla emptied the bottle into the girl's mouth and put it back in her pocket she then put one arm under the girl's knees and one holding her shoulders and lifted her effortlessly up, so she was cradled in her arms.

"Not if I can help it... I'll contact you." Before Carmilla could make her exit, she felt a hand grab her arm. She growled and the hand quickly let go.

"Hey, I'm not letting Laura out of my sight. I'm coming with you." Danny said.

_So her name's Laura..._

"And me." Kirsch added, standing next to Danny. Carmilla knew the girl - Laura - didn't have long so she sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not slowing down for you, so you better keep up." And with that Carmilla sprinted off, with Laura secure in her arms.

"Whoa she's fast." Kirsch said in awe until he realised Danny had shot off too and so he quickly started sprinting to keep pace with them.

Carmilla knew this was a mistake. Letting these people in her home, letting these people in her life. But as she was running, she felt Laura nuzzle into her neck and something inside her forced her to run that much faster, because if she could save this girl than maybe she could start forgiving herself for not saving _that_ girl all those years ago.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it.

Opening her eyes, Laura was met with a set of piercing blue eyes - eyes that weren't human. Laura propelled herself up from her lying position in an attempt to scramble away from those eyes. But, as soon as her sleep induced haze cleared she finally realised that the eyes belonged to a husky dog. The dog was eyeing her closely, with its head turned slightly to the side in a curious question.

Laura kept one cautious eye on the dog who was standing a foot away from the bed Laura was sitting on, as she scanned her surroundings to work out where she was. The first thing her eyes landed on was the amount of artwork around what seemed to be a bedroom. There was a variety of art, all different styles from what seemed to be from different time periods. The bedroom was large and modern looking yet the paintings brought a classy old fashioned feel to the room that Laura herself appreciated. Whoever's room this was, had taste.

The dog hadn't moved an inch and Laura felt very much like it was there to inspect her, to make sure she wasn't going to do anything she shouldn't. Swallowing harshly, Laura moved her hand slowly towards the dog - or wolf, because really it was nothing like the pug her school friend had when they were ten.

As her hand moved closer, the dog only moved its blue eyes to inspect it, sniffing the air to get a sense if Laura was a danger or not.

After waiting with bated breath the dog seemed to smell that Laura wasn't much of a threat and bowed its head before moving back slightly, seemingly inviting her to get up.

Laura slowly swung her legs from out of the covers and touched the wooden floor with her bare feet. She looked down at herself to see a few scrapes and bruises along her arms and legs and to see that she was wearing a tank top and shorts. She gradually stood up on shaky legs and as she took a step she felt her legs give way and her balance disappear. She prepared herself for the painful fall to the ground but it didn't come, looking down she saw that the husky had moved to stand against her as a make-shift crutch. _Oh. So not only did the dog think she wasn't dangerous, but they had also bonded. Nice one, Hollis!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a short growl indicating that her hand on the dog's fur was not welcome. _Maybe they didn't bond after all..._

After the first failed step, the second was easier and as she got to the wooden door, her legs finally remembered how to walk normally again. She was very conscious of the shadow following her closely down the corridor and when she stopped to admire more art work she felt the dog nudge her leg with its nose to keep her walking. _Why does it feel like I'm being led to something deadly?_

The long corridor was... well long and the walls were covered in even more artwork that if Laura was an artist instead of a journalist/hunter she would be salivating over. Finally the corridor led to stairs going up and after a lot of effort Laura pulled herself up, the dog still shadowing her closely. As she stepped up the last step she seemed to have jumped into a home decor magazine as... _wow_.

The main floor in front of her was large and spacious and seemed to be one of those warehouse loft apartments that were worth extreme amounts of money. Not only was the dark overhead beams impressive but the furniture was too. It all seemed new and fashionable. The walls were white apart from the few that were dark open brick and the windows were large and gave a impressive view of the city. The room seemed to be a living room, dining room and kitchen all in one and Laura was in love already. Her eyes moved over to the large leather sofa that was in the shape of an L and immediately zoned in on the back of the head of a woman with dark wavy hair who was reading. As Laura walked closer she noticed another figure who was lying asleep on the other side of the sofa. The figure was...

_"Danny?_ " Laura couldn't help the shock and relief from being clear in her voice. Danny shot up from her sleeping position and her brilliant smile shone as she saw Laura.

"Your awake!" And before Laura knew it she was surrounded in a warm hug. "I was so worried." Danny said into the top of Laura's hair and with a final squeeze let her go. "You were out for three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Laura stood shocked. Nothing was clear in her head. "What happened? Where am I?" Danny looked just as confused as Laura felt and turned to the figure who was still reading.

"Why doesn't she remember?" Danny asked and Laura heard a sigh from the mysterious woman who put down her book and stood up, turning around and... _Holy mother of Dr Who, this woman is like a fricking goddess._ _How can anyone be that flawless?_

"She will eventually." The woman said and after looking down at Laura's feet to see the dog, she called out, "Wolfgang. Heel." The dog- Wolfgang, how fitting, quickly made his way over to his owner, sitting by her side.

"Who are you?" Laura asked the woman, because really she had no clue who this woman was and why she was looking at her with the same curious eyes as Wolfgang was.

"I'm the one who saved your life cutie." _God her voice_. Danny's only reply was to roll her eyes and cross her arms. "Look, now your awake creampuff, you are ginger giant over there can leave." The woman said as she walked round and sat on the top of the sofa, crossing her arms.

"B-But I don't understand..." Laura ran her hands through her hair. _Why can't I remember?_ "What's your name?" _Good starting point, Hollis._ The woman sighed as if Laura's very own presence was agitating her to no end. However before she could speak, Danny answered Laura.

"Her name's Carmilla." Well let's just stay if looks could kill, Danny would be dead on the floor from the look that Carmilla sent her way.

Laura was going to say something in reply but when flashes of events filled with dark alleyways, blood, screeches and pain erupted in her eyes she yelled at the pain and collapsed on the floor as the scenes enveloped her.

Even though Carmilla knew it was coming, the screams of the girl still sent a chill through her body and she resisted the urge to run to her and help her in some way. Where that urge came from she did not know. Danny seemed to be in a state of shock and pain at seeing her friend in this state and as she was about to rush to help her, Wolfgang prevented her by stepping in front of her at Carmilla's order.

"What are you doing? She needs help!" Danny yelled at the stoic woman.

"The last of the vampire poison has been destroyed by the blood I gave her, she's starting to remember what happened that night, what the pain of getting bitten and the poison running through her veins felt like. To help her you need to wait until it's over. She will become even more distressed if someone touches her." Carmilla said calmly, but couldn't help but wince slightly at the sight of Laura curled up in herself on the floor in pain.

It seemed to last for hours but in reality was only a minute. As soon as the tremors had finished, Carmilla whistled Wolfgang over to her and as soon as she did Danny rushed to Laura, pulling her into an embrace on the floor and stroked her hair to calm to sobs. Carmilla swallowed thickly at the sight and went to get a glass of water for the girl, Wolfgang following closely.

When she arrived back with a glass in hand, Laura and Danny were sitting on the sofa with Danny rubbing Laura's arm comfortingly. Carmilla handed her the water and resisted the urge to show emotion when Laura smiled appreciatively at her as she took the glass.

"Thank you." Laura said in a quiet, broken voice.

"It's only water, cutie." Carmilla moved to sit on the arm of sofa, giving them space.

"No, well I meant thank you for saving me, Danny and Kirsch." Laura looked at the floor when she said it and when she was met with silence she looked up to see a hint of surprise on Carmilla's face before it was quickly disguised by a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"You would've been more hassle for the cleanup crew if you all had died." Carmilla shrugged as Laura stared her down, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Cleanup crew? So you work for someone?" Laura's inner journalist was coming out and she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Look cupcake, I saved you for my own benefit and now you can leave."

"Hey no! You were amazing fighting that vampire, you gotta train us!" Laura was grasping at straws but she would be damned if she didn't try. She was rewarded by a burst of laughter from Carmilla.

"Train you? This isn't some vampire hunter movie, sweetie. This is my life and I really don't have time to train children."

"Laura I think we should go-" Danny said to Laura who shrugged off her rubbing hand. But before anyone could say anymore, the door to Carmilla's apartment burst open and Will barrelled in, clearly distressed. Carmilla surged up from her sitting position at noticing the state in which her brother was in. There was blood on his face and t-shirt and he was holding his ribs whilst bent slightly over.

"WILL?" The three women said simultaneously. Carmilla snapped her head towards the two woman who somehow knew her brother. "

The hell? Carmilla what are they doing here- actually no we don't have time. Mother's scouts are here. I tried delaying them, but there was too many of them, I-I think they followed me, I'm sorry! We need to leave now!" Will almost shouted, desperation clear in his voice.

"Shit." Carmilla said as she ran her hand through her hair, ignoring the feeling of Laura's eyes on her. Wolfgang sensed her agitation and whined softly as he nestled into her leg. She reached down to rest her hand on his head to find some sort of comfort. She turned to the two confused woman who were standing in her living room. "Go!" But before anyone could do anything the door flew off its hinges and took Will out, launching him to the other side of the wall. "WILL!" Carmilla yelled, but was soon distracted when two of her Mother's henchmen walked through the door. Wolfgang's hackles immediately went up and he let out a deep, rumbling growl, baring his teeth.

"Well, well, well. You were harder to find this time Carmilla. You're upping your game." One of them drawled. Carmilla felt trapped, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Danny tried to stand protectively in front of Laura but the cutie wasn't having any of it and moved to stand next to her.

"What do you want?" Carmilla spat.

"We just want to talk." The blonde male jested, leaning against the wall. "Why don't you go make us a cuppa?"

"Screw you." Carmilla said as Will dragged himself painfully off the floor and hobbled over to stand protectively near Laura and Danny. Carmilla noticed the guy on the left reach towards his pocket and before he got could reach whatever was in there, she let out a sharp whistle and Wolfgang shot off for the man. The dog pounced and gripped onto the man's arm with his teeth, earning a yell of pain. Carmilla reached down towards her ankle where a dagger was strapped and charged for the other man, slicing his arm after ducking to dodge his poor attempt at backhanding her. He was strong but slow and she easily dodged around him and stabbed him in the chest before efficiently slicing his neck, killing him quickly. She then turned towards the other brute who had shaken Wolfgang off.

She was taken off guard as he charged her and she fell to the ground, dagger flying from her hand as he landed on her.

"You're lucky she wants you alive." The man snarled, leaning his forearm on Carmilla's neck, preventing her from breathing and getting him off her. She thrashed and as his hand was raised, ready to knock her out, she suddenly felt him go limp and slide off her.

She looked to the side and saw an arrow embedded in his head. She turned to the others and was surprised to see Laura holding her crossbow that Carmilla had left on the side for her when she woke.

An amateur vampire hunter had saved her. _How fucking pathetic._

"I was handling that." Carmilla said as she got up off the floor. Looking at Laura's face it was clear that the woman was expecting something else, a thank you perhaps.

"I just saved your life." Laura shot back, letting the crossbow drop to her side as she looked at Carmilla with a slack jaw.

"Like I said, I was handling it." Carmilla moved over to stand closer to Laura, glaring at her.

"Yeah, really looked like you were handling it..." Danny mumbled from the side, earning Carmilla's glare to turn towards her.

"Shut it, gingersnap."

"Oh gingersnap, that's a good one, goth girl." Danny said, her body tensed and her fists clenched. Before Carmilla could reply with another snarky comment and nickname, Will's voice called out from where the henchmen were lying dead.

"Carmilla, they didn't get the chance to send your location to Mother. We're still safe for now." He was holding one of the brute's phone.

Carmilla let out a ragged breath that she didn't know she was holding as relief rushed through her body.

"What the hell just happened?" Laura spoke out abruptly.

"None of your business, cutie. Now I suggest both of you leave now and forget everything." Carmilla said as she ran her hands through her hair in anguish.

"Look maybe we can help you, obviously you have a big problem on your hands and looks like you need some extra hands." Laura said walking a couple of steps closer to Carmilla, but abruptly came to a halt when Carmilla sent her a glare.

"We've survived this long without help. We don't need-" Carmilla's phone interrupted them. She sighed and grabbed it out of her pocket.

"Yes." She snapped to the person on the phone.

The three people in the room watched as Carmilla started pacing as she listened to the person on the phone. "You've got to be kidding me?" She laughed dryly. "How did you know?" Carmilla's body seemed to deflate in defeat and she let out a sigh. "I understand.... Yes."

The woman ended the call and turned to the other people in the room. "Looks like you're in luck. It seems I've been ordered to train you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Love to hear from you guys :)


	3. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really sorry at the lateness of this chapter! I've just been so busy with school and work and life. Hope you enjoy, creampuffs.

"Kitty, do you really think that keeping them around to train is a good idea?" Will whispered as both him and Carmilla deposited the bodies in the hood of Carmilla's car. Laura and Danny were also whispering between themselves a little way away from the car, whilst Wolfgang stood watch in front of the car.

"Look, Will. I don't have a choice. Do you think if I did, I would be training these tiresome little children?" Carmilla sighed, closing the trunk of her car.  
Will began to answer but Carmilla cut him off before he could start. "I'll train them and maybe when Mother does find us they can be used as a distraction so me and you can escape... Now get in the car lil' brother." Carmilla said before shoving William playfully on his shoulder, towards the car. She then motioned to the two women. "You two. In the car. Now." As she got in the driver's seat, slamming the car door shut for emphasis, ignoring the death glare from the ginger giant. Wolfgang barked in a joyous tone from his position in between the two women in the back. Carmilla smiled, he loved car journeys.

After Carmilla found a suitable spot to dump the bodies, Laura eagerly gave her the address to their house. The car journey was enveloped in silence until Carmilla spoke in a sharp voice.

"So who's gonna tell me how you all know each other and how you two know about vampires?"

"It's a long story, Carmil-" Will started.

"I have time." She snapped back.

Another silence surrounded them as none of the three passengers wanted to be the one to tell the driver.

Eventually Laura spoke up. "We met Will in college-"

"You go to college?" Carmilla turned to Will.

"It's my cover, also that way I can look out for the students too because we both know that vampires target them."

Carmilla nodded slowly and motioned for someone to continue. Laura gave an exasperated look towards the driver before continuing. "When we met Will, my roommate had disappeared and we needed help. So he offered. He..."

"He what?" Carmilla was getting tired of not knowing. She hated not knowing.

"Carmilla I- I told them about vampires..." Will spat out, earning Carmilla to whip her head round to face him.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I had to. They were gonna get themselves killed."

"You idiot." Carmilla growled before finally pulling up to the address that Laura had given her.

Carmilla looked out the window to see a large grand house that she immediately recognised. Her stomach dropped and as the two women got out the car she grabbed Will's arm harshly, pulling him back to a seated position.

"What are they doing in Mother's old house!" She whispered sharply, looking at Will with confusion.

He shrugged off her grip, "They had nowhere to stay so I set them up here. She hasn't lived here in years, Kitty. It's just a house."

Logically, he was right. But Carmilla still felt unease when she walked through the door behind her brother, and so kept a hand on Wolfgang's fur. She heard voices in the front room so she followed Will who was immediately brought into a hug by the man Carmilla remembered to be called Kirsch.

"Bro! D-bear text us telling us what happened. Thrown into a wall by a door? Damn, dude that's hardcore!" Kirsch said, before softly punching Will on the shoulder. Carmilla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, watching as Wolfgang seemed as disinterested as her.  
She scanned the room and saw two people that she didn't recognise. Both with ginger hair. One inspecting Laura for any injuries with frantic and panicked movements and the other looking through their bag and pulling out a syringe.

"Woah woah, Laf! What. Is. That. For?" Laura's eyes gawked at the size of the needle.

"I need a sample of your blood for my experiment. I mean you nearly turned into a vampire, that's scientifically mind-boggling." The ginger, Laf, replied moving closer to Laura.

"Erm maybe later yeah?" Laura said, still unsure. Laf looked disappointed but nodded anyway, putting the needle away to Laura's relief.

The other ginger was still patting all over Laura. "Are you sure you're not badly hurt? Come, come sit down! I'll get you some cocoa and oh I made cookies especially for you and-"

"She's fine."

Every head seemed to turn to Carmilla at the sound of her voice, as if they forgot she was here.

There was silence so Carmilla continued. "All the vampire venom in her system has been destroyed by the serum I gave her. She'll be fine."  
Of all the things Carmilla expected, a crushing hug from the crazy ginger, Perry, was definitely not one of them. "Erm, what are you doing?" Carmilla said as her arms were in mid air, not wanting to touch the strange woman. She glared at the people in the room who were softly laughing.

"I'm thanking you."

"Okay now get off me." Carmilla said, her voice ending in a sharp tone. She breathed in relief when Perry finally moved away.  
Laura sensed that the raven-haired woman was uncomfortable so she spoke up.

"So, Carmilla. Wanna see our training room?"

The training room was situated in the basement which they got there by going through a number of secret passage ways that Carmilla pretended not to know about. When they finally arrived Carmilla was surprisingly pleased with what she saw. The walls were grey and the floor was covered in black mats, there was a lot of spare room and space, Carmilla saw a boxing ring on one side and some cardio machines on the other and there was a wall decorated with all sorts of weaponry that nearly topped Carmilla's collection.  
The group stood and watched Carmilla walk around the place, inspecting everything. She eventually turned to them.

"So what's the dynamics of the group? Who plays what role?"

Danny proudly spoke up, "I handle the majority of the hand to hand combat, with back up from Kirsch after he's weakened the target from a distance. Laura is our cover, she watches our backs and is the last resort... Like you saw."

"What I saw was sloppy." Carmilla replied, shocking everyone. "Ginger twins what do you do?"

Laf scratched their head before answering, "I supply weaponry and invent new and efficient ways to deactivate the target. Perry is the den mother, she looks after us all." Laf looks at Perry with a loving gaze that forces Carmilla to roll her eyes.

"Right so, you don't actually do anything?" Carmilla said bluntly to Perry, earning an onslaught of protests from the group. Perry began tearful and Carmilla almost felt bad. Almost.

Once everyone had died down Carmilla continued. "Okay so you're all definitely loyal and protective of each other. That could be a good thing but also a bad thing."

"Why's that a bad thing, bro?" Kirsch said.

"First don't call me bro, I'm not your bro. Second, it could be a bad thing because instead of completing your mission you choose to save your friend. That's why." Carmilla could see looks of confusion and mistrust aimed at herself and she couldn't care less. "Now let's get started."

Carmilla showed them basic fighting and defence moves and got them to spar off each other. She even made Will get involved because god knows he didn't know half as much about fighting as he should do.

Carmilla was watching the group from the sidelines with Wolfgang by her side, when she felt Laf stand next to her, she looked over at the person and nodded her head in greeting.  
Laf started speaking, "Look what you said about Perry was wrong. She does more than we all do put together. She keeps us all united and we love her for it. And trust me, if any harm is about to happen to us or the house she will go complete badass. So I wouldn't underestimate her."  
Carmilla looked at Laf with a proud glint in her eye before she coughed and replied, "I'll keep that in mind."  
They both shared a respectful look before Laf joined the group again.

After awhile of watching Laura, Carmilla sighs and walks over to where she's punching the punch bag.  
"You're doing that wrong, Cupcake" The woman says, standing behind Laura, causing the smaller woman to sigh in agitation and continuing punching the bag. "Look you're the one who wanted me to train you." Carmilla couldn't help the smirk from forming on her face when the girl turned round to face her. She also couldn't help follow the drop of sweat that rolled down the girl's neck and down into her cleavage.

"Well?" Laura's voice shook Carmilla out of her reverie and she returned the smirk onto her face.

"You're not strong."

"Oh gee thanks."

"You're not strong so you have to work with what's strongest on your body. Your elbows and knees are the strongest. Try hitting it like this-" Carmilla moved next to Laura and demonstrated hitting and kicking the bag, power radiating from her. Laura swallowed thickly and moved to give it a go.  
Carmilla watched, "Better, but you're not strengthening your core. Look-"

Laura froze as soon as she felt hands on her waist. She breathed in deeply and ignored the thumping of her heart as she felt Carmilla move closer towards her back.  
Carmilla leant close to her ear and spoke softly, "You need to tense your core muscles and create the strength you need, here..." Carmilla moved her hands slowly from Laura's hips to her flat stomach, sure that the woman could feel the flutter of her stomach muscles as her fingers ran over them. Carmilla then slowly pushed her hands into Laura's stomach, forcing her further back into Carmilla's front. Carmilla's voice was just above a whisper, "Keep these muscles _tight_ and you'll have a better balance."

And then she was gone.

Laura looked behind her and saw that Carmilla had already moved to help Perry with a defensive stance. Laura took in a few ragged breaths and tried calming her beating heart. _God what was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading and stay tuned creampuffs!


End file.
